Casual Afternoons
by oldpun
Summary: They kind of made a club without thinking it all the way through. The three of them are lazy bums like that.


I really am just trying to get something written under this account that's not a singular Shake it Up! fic, geez. Life's pretty wonky, but hey! Kingdom Hearts is a constant, I guess. Obviously hints at a larger idea and story, but I don't know if I'll write it or continue this? Oh, also this is obviously a high school AU. Just a short little Seasalt trio piece floating in my head.

* * *

Roxas isn't even really sure what this club is even supposed to be, honestly.

"Awesome," Axel says, looking around at those present (which consists only of Roxas and Xion, because not even their teacher advisor could be assed into staying). "Alrighty then, the club of cool hotties is totally a success."

"You've got to be joking," Roxas replies promptly, monotone but totally sincere.

"But this is our club, and we're a bunch of cool hotties," Axel replies, equally – if not more – sincere.

Xion rubs the back of her neck and sighs. "So I need you to level with me Axel, did you only manage to get Xehanort to be our advisor through blackmail?"

Axel flares his nostrils out and shakes his head furiously. "_No_, he totally was hip to the idea that club advisors can't be strong-armed into monitoring after school detention. And I was hip to us getting our club, saw the opportunity, and took it."

"Are you a middle-aged father trying to be cool, what is with your dated _slang_?" Roxas interjects. He is something akin to personally affronted, especially when Axel only winks and shoots double finger-guns at him in response. (Axel is, as always, occasionally and wildly infuriating.)

Xion only laughs at the two of them and hops up on a desk. "So…" She shifts around to make herself comfortable and crosses her ankles, looking around the empty classroom. "Should we even pretend we're a club, then? Try and get more members, and all that?"

Roxas grimaces at the mere thought of recruiting. "No. We'll just occasionally do something…productive, then call it a day."

Axel snaps his fingers and beams at Roxas. "Totally. Yes, love it."

"So we'll need a name and a 'common cause', then." Xion points out.

Roxas sighs. It's all not turning out to be the one hundred percent effort free after school access to school equipment and a sanctioned empty classroom they'd thought it'd be; but it's still a little better than getting kicked out by scouring, busybody principal assistants who are sticklers for the 'no loitering' rules.

At the mention of the work cut out ahead of them Axel also deflates a little and clicks his tongue. "Tch, true…huh, what should we do…?"

Roxas rolls his eyes, and instead of answering starts messing with a hangnail that's been bugging him since third period. Axel will figure it out – this is all his grand, and apparently incomplete, plan put into motion after all. All the two of them really have to do is wait it out, if they don't want to expend the effort.

However Xion, occasionally, doesn't mind so much, expending energy. At least not as much as Roxas does. "How about an ice cream club?" Xion offers, a little joking yet, if Roxas is reading her right, mostly serious.

"I like it," Roxas says, looking up from his nails immediately. "Yeah. We can make our own flavors for the big club expo as our 'productive thing'. And then just go out to Vexen's parents' parlor after we're done at school every day, like we always do anyway."

"Shut up, you're both impossible," Axel says huffily. "Geez, what do we even have in common anyway?"

Roxas shoots him a disparaging look and goes back to his hangnail, while Xion whistles long and low. "Wow, okay, 'why have I even been friends with you since near birth, you're so boring' huh, Axel?"

A very, very ugly laugh catches in Roxas throat, which eggs Xion on, of course. "We've got _absolutely nothing in common_, after all." This time, her words make something catch in Roxas's throat again, but it's something like a slow burn of realization. He's got an idea.

Axel groans, "Not what I meant and you know it, little lady."

And Roxas doesn't look up at Xion's light laughter, or at Axel's second groan of, "Seriously though, what should we do…?"

Because he's thinking. He's thinking hard, and yeah, they've known each other since birth. Yeah. Yeah, what do they have in common indeed. Yeah _duh_.

"How…about," he says, starting slowly and a little hesitantly. "How about a LGBT club or something?"

When Roxas looks up to look the two of them in the eye, he sees that Xion's gone very still and that Axel's eyes have gone very wide. And Roxas isn't sure if that's a good or a bad sign.

When they still don't answer for a few seconds more, Roxas loses a bit of his steel, the burn is now one of embarrassment, and spreading across his face. "…No good?"

"No," Axel says, quietly, fervently . "No that's brilliant. I think so, anyway. Xion – ?"

"Uh, okay," Xion says. She is clearly still sort of shocked: her eyes aren't really focused and her entire body is still stiff. "Sure."

Roxas bits his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed, and thinks _I went too far_. "Xion, we don't have to."

"Yeah, really, we can totally go back to that ice cream club idea," Axel says, voice still quiet but now soothing.

Xion snorts, but her eyes are still avoiding theirs. "We can't actually be an ice cream club, we'd have to be an ice cream _eating_ club."

Roxas points out, "We can do that too." And Axel hums in agreement, comforting.

But Xion takes a deep breath, fingers curling tightly over her knees, and she shakes her head. "No. Let's be an LGBT club." She looks up and shoots them both a mischievous grin. "You asked what we all had in common, didn't you?"

Axel shoots a mischievous grin right back at her. "So I did."

"You're breaking the news to Xehanort, though," Roxas tells Axel, going back to his hangnail.

Axel squawks in protest and Xion chokes on her newest bout of laughter, the atmosphere light back to normal. It's nice.

Roxas isn't even really sure what this club is even supposed to be, honestly – but this is probably a good start.


End file.
